bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Arthur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750166 |no = 8292 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 27, 28, 29, 60, 61, 62, 63, 70, 71, 72, 73, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 28, 29, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 28, 29, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 28, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Arthur established the kingdom of NeoAvalon, named after the mythical land of Avalon where the ideals of equality, generosity, and justice were paramount. It was an oasis of peace in a war-torn land, yet that peace would not last forever. To defend the people against the monster-led incursions, he established the Round Table, a group of knights sworn to enforce peace around the land no matter what. Yet deep in his heart, Arthur knew that the darkness would return in force. He gave the knights of the Table their greatest quest: to find the mythical Grail that would help him reshape the world completely. Yet as the years went by, more and more of the knights returned empty-handed if they were fortunate enough, while others returned on their shields if they were not fortunate at all. One dark day, a mysterious knight arrived at the throne room and stood before him, silent and accusing. Enraged, Arthur demanded to know his identity. The figure took off its helm, and to his surprise he saw a familiar face looking back at him. His doppelganger called himself Mordred and claimed that Arthur was not worthy to bear Excalibur. The two battled on the spot while Mordred's mechanized legions launched a sneak attack against the capital. Despite his awakening of Excalibur's true power, Arthur's chest was pierced by Mordred's lance, leaving him fatally wounded. Yet all was not in vain, for the power within his sword had allowed him to impale Mordred's formidable armor in return. As the darkness overcame him, Arthur was gripped by sorrow for his failure to realize his dream. |summon = My true power has awakened… Excalibur, unleash your full potential! |fusion = I have ascended to my true form. |evolution = | hp_base = 5340 |atk_base = 2076 |def_base = 1997 |rec_base = 1783 | hp_lord = 7629 |atk_lord = 2965 |def_lord = 2853 |rec_lord = 2547 | hp_anima = 8521 |rec_anima = 2309 |atk_breaker = 3203 |def_breaker = 2615 |def_guardian = 3091 |rec_guardian = 2428 |def_oracle = 2734 |rec_oracle = 2904 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ls = Royal Valiance |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, critical damage greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = Fills 5 BC & 150% Crit |bb = Divine Judgement |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Legendary Onslaught |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, low probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 150% Atk, 60% Crit & 10% chance to recast BB |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Final Awakening |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit, Spark, Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Apotheosis |esitem = The Grail |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk, boosts critical damage & 50% boost to Spark damage when The Grail is equipped |esnote = 100% BB Atk & 50% Crit |normaldc = 48 |bbdc = 22 |sbbdc = 23 |ubbdc = 19 |evofrom = |evointo = 750167 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Bulb |evomats6 = Light Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |notes = *The machine that Arthur travels with is named Galahad. *In the original lore from the European server, Arthur's right hand man, Percval, was successful in obtaining The Grail. Upon returning, he found Arthur and his son, Mordred locked into battle and saw it to the end. He later became the King of NeoAvalon after Arthur had fallen. |howtoget = *World Summon |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Arthur1 }}